Terra
| age (2018)c = 15 | species = Human | designation = | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Brown | relatives = * Viktor Markov (father, deceased) * Ilona DeLamb-Markov (mother, deceased) * Frederick DeLamb (uncle) * Gregor Markov (older brother) * Brion Markov (older brother) | affiliation = League of Shadows | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 301 | voice = Tara Strong }} Tara Markov is the youngest child and only daughter of King Viktor Markov of Markovia. She is also an affiliate for the League of Shadows. Physical description History Early life As a child, Tara used to play super-heroes with her big brothers, Gregor and Brion. She usually chose to be Wonder Woman. 2016-2018 On July 28, Tara was abducted by her uncle, who was running a meta-human trafficking syndicate under the code name Baron Bedlam. He activated her dormant Meta-Gene and shipped her off to the League of Shadows. She claimed to being forced to do unspeakable things for them. Tara accompanied Black Spider to Al-Qawiya to assassinate Jaqqar Marlo. When Marlo managed to elude the Spider but Tara spotted and dropped a boulder on Marlo. Spider praised her by stating the bosses will be proud. At the auction, Tara was forced to fight her fellow metahumans in the auctions to gauge her capabilities. She fought against Holocaust but lost the battle, though was spared from death by the speaker. The biddings proceeded with Tara's offer being bought by an unknown party. After she was purchased, she was shocked to see that among them was her brother Brion. Catching up with her brother, Tara lets him know she is aware of their parents' death from her abduction. She is amazed to see his new friends and watches as the others go to save the captive metahumans. Tara soon persuades her brother to aid her in rescuing the prisoners, since she understood their pain. Brion agreed and the siblings used their powers to save Tigress and Nightwing from the Terror Twins, allowing the pair to get the captives away. She soon retreats with the others on the Bio-Ship. Tara returned with Brion's group to their hideout. Tara meets Brion's girlfriend Halo and Helga Jace and relieves the latter of guilt in her reluctant role in her abduction at her uncle's hands since her hands were sullied too. At Will Harper's home, Tara woke up and sent a text message to Deathstroke, letting him know that she is stationed among the heroes. Powers and abilities * Geokinesis: Much like members of her family, their powers stem from different types of geo force abilities. Tara can control and manipulate rocks. ** Flight: Through controlling rocks, she can use them to hover over the ground. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Tara Markov is Terra, a Teen Titan who is central in the Judas Contract storyline. However, she is the result of an extramarital affair with an American woman, not a legitimate daughter. * This is her fourth animated appearance. She appeared in the Teen Titans animated series and its spin-off, Teen Titans Go!, and the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract movie. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals